


Heart Songs

by corastacy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Musical References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corastacy/pseuds/corastacy
Summary: Drabble Collection based around different songs from musical theatre/films.  Because who would be more dramatic than Lucifer and friends?
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Ella Lopez, Trixie Decker & Dan Espinoza
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. I'd give it all for you

“You moved.” 

Chloe stopped halfway up the walkway to the simple, elegant, bungalow. She found herself frozen between wanting to turn around and being terrified to do so. He was Schrodinger’s devil: As long as she didn’t look back she couldn’t be disappointed. 

“Yeah, funny story. Here I am wondering if I’ll make rent one minute and then the next I have nestegg big enough to pay for a house and movers.” She heard footsteps approach slowly. 

“I can assure you Detective, that it did not come from any favors or underhanded dealings.”    
  
“Oh I know, I made Maze show me the books.” She could feel him standing behind her now. His woodsy scent carried a little more smoke than she remembered. “Hope you didn’t break into the old place looking for us.” 

“You’re not the only one who verified information with our mutual bounty-demon.” Lucifer gently placed his hands on her upper arms, wanting to ensure that her police training didn’t kick in. She sighed, relaxing, but still didn’t turn around. “Chloe?” He asked. Tears pricked at her eyes as she realized she was approaching the moment of truth. 

Chloe turned slowly in his grasp, taking in his crisp white shirt and black suit first. She raised her eyes to verify once and for all that it was in fact Lucifer standing in front of her. “You’re back?” 

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“As long as I can.” Lucifer raised his hand to cup her cheek. “Hopefully a very long time.” Chloe covered his hand with hers and lowered it interlocking their fingers. 

“Come on, I’ll give you the tour.” She led him up the stone walkway to the door, only dropping his hand long enough to unlock it. Lucifer stopped just inside the door, taking in the environment while Chloe went through her just home routine. 

The main space was open and airy, no hidden corners. The kitchen counters and appliances lay along one wall transforming into a family room once you passed a large island. A pair of sliding glass doors separated the hallway and rest of the house.    
  
“It’s quiet.” He observed. 

“Yeah, Trixie’s at Dan’s tonight.” Chloe commented as she pulled two wine glasses from the cupboard. “She will be so happy when I tell her though. She’s missed you.” Lucifer made his way over to a bar stool at the kitchen island. 

“Well, what’s not to miss?” He joked softly. She smiled while she poured them two glasses of red wine. Silence fell as they sipped, trying to figure out their next moves. 

“Do you,” Chloe started then decided on a different approach. “Was it the same?” 

“Mostly. Drier surprisingly, like a desert.” He gazed into the distance. “They didn’t fight, which was surprising. Dromos made it sound like he had all of the Lilim behind him. Should have known better. He’s always tried to make himself sound more important than he was.” 

“So what did you do?” 

He sighed and took a gulp of his wine wishing it were stronger. “I watched. I visited every corner of the expanse and checked every gate.” He looked up at her. “ I made sure there was no way to get out.” 

“And then you came back.” She concluded. He stood and rounded the island to where she was. 

“And then I came home.” He slid his arms around her waist. “To you.” They kissed gently before wrapping each other in a tight embrace 

“I’m glad you got the house.” He murmured in her hair. 

“I would have rather had you.” She whispered against his chest. 

“Well, for being so patient, now you get both.” He leaned down to kiss her again. Unlike all their other kisses to date, there was no doubt that more would follow. 

  
  



	2. Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze doesn't want to go home, so she will have to convince Lucifer he needs a partner on Earth. Takes place during 3x11 City of Angels

Maze couldn’t believe how much she was enjoying Earth. The food, the drinks, the sex, she had indulged in all the above while Lucifer and Amenadiel were off looking for that literally godforsaken necklace.She wondered how much longer she could stretch out this assignment.

The door to the suite opened and slammed. “Maze love, pack up your knives. I’m taking you home.” She heard Lucifer clang about in the kitchen pouring himself a drink.

“We’re going back already?” She asked turning the corner as he downed the first glass and began a second.

“Not WE, You. I’m simply being your celestial taxi.” He clarified. “Once you are safely back in the bowels of hell, I’m coming back for some uninterrupted R and R.”

“What about Amenadiel? I thought the whole schtick was you come up, screw around as much as possible and then as soon as he finds you it’s back to work.”

“I have my dear brother’s word that for the foreseeable future I will remain off of Silver City radar. I can stay until he figures out a way for an angel to break a vow.” Lucifer clapped her on the shoulder while heading out to the balcony. “And we both know he isn’t the clever one here. So when you’re ready I’ll pop you down and be on with creating my new life.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Maze followed him. “Will crossing the plains nullify the deal?”He rolled his eyes.

“Well obviously not if I don’t get caught! So be quick about it. I want to be back in time to enjoy some of this nightlife I’ve been missing.”

“Or I could stay with you.” He turned with a confused look on his face.

“Why would you do that?”

“Do you really think your Father is going to sit tight once he knows you tricked Amenadiel? You are going to need back-up. You’ll need someone who knows the real danger out there.” 

“What danger? No one can touch me here without risking frying tiny human brains.” He scoffed.

“In the city, yes.” She conceded. “But what’s to stop one of them from getting you somewhere with no humans? In your dwelling perhaps or moving you to the desert and carrying out his will where literally no one can hear you scream.”A flicker in his eyes made it clear that these were options he hadn’t considered.“Also what are you planning on doing with your time, other than sex.”

“Well favours of course. I am still the Devil.”He lit a cigarette and took a drag waiting to see where this was going.

“ Favours can get messy.”She picked up a smaller blade off the coffee table and began to flip it in the air while she spoke. “I’m sure you would find things a lot easier if you had a loyal general by your side.” Lucifer exhaled and walked over to Maze, their bodies almost touching.

“And you are just the person to fill that roll?” He circled her looked up and down appraising the demon.“You would stay with me and fulfill every need hmm?”

“ You are my King.” He stared and she lowered her gaze.

“I am no king up here Mazikeen.”He whispered in her ear before stepping back. “You will need to remember that. I will need total honesty as well as loyalty. I will never lie to you and I expect the same in return is that clear?”

“Yes M-“ She stopped herself from using his honorific and met his eyes. “Yes Lucifer.” He clapped his hands together and grinned.

“Excellent! Now, I have some business to attend to, I mean we will need a place to live after all.” He started to leave but stopped and turned. “But I will need you to meet me on the beach at midnight, and bring your sharpest hell blades.”

“What for?”She asked.   
  
“To cut off my wings. Won’t need them if I’m never going back now will I?” He left before she could answer and didn’t look back to see the shock on her face.

This was the test. If she truly meant everything she said, she would cut off the wings and bind herself to him for the rest of time. If she refused, Lucifer decided he would use the blasted wings to fly her to the farthest outpost of hell and leave her there.


	3. A lovely night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a gorgeous night in the California hills, and it is completely wasted on Lucifer and Chloe. Set Mid season 1

“What do you mean you lost the car?!” Chloe stopped dead in her tracks trying to absorb the new information.

“Precisely what I said Detective. I bet the mustang on that last hand and lost. It now belongs to our dear suspect. Well, at least until you arrest him because we both know he’s guilty.”

“So how are we getting back to the city then?” The underground casino they had infiltrated was a 30 minute drive to the closest neighbour and in a cell phone dead zone

“Well obviously I no longer have my wings so we’ll have to walk. At least until one of the phones start working.”He started down the winding drive with a determined gate. “Coming?” Chloe sighed and grabbed at her floor length skirt.

Six months. Six months she had been putting up with these shenanigans. He was seriously one of the most infuriating people she had ever met and nights like this made her wonder if his knack at case consulting was worth it.She caught up to him surprisingly fast for still wearing heels. 

“It’s actually quite nice out tonight.” He waited for a response but Chloe was too busy seething for answers. “I’m not one for hiking on a date but with sunsets like this I can see the appeal.”

“This isn’t a date.” Chloe said flatly.“We are not on a date. We are on a case.”

“Of course Detective.” Lucifer agreed. “I was merely stating that if I was to take out someone less disagreeable than yourself that it could possibly be added to my repertoire “

“Wait what did you call me?”Her head snapped to look him in the face. “Disagreeable? How am I disagreeable?”

“Well I wouldn’t call that resting-cop-face very approachable. A gentleman would see that and assume that you are getting ready to punch them. It’s not likely to win you many suitors.” He started. “And then there is the matter of your spawn, she really is a drag on your availability and steals far too much attention away. I bet you wouldn’t turn off your phone even if your legs were behind your-“

“Oh and your complete lack of regard for any societal norms is really bagging you quality companionship?” She shot back. “I bet you don’t even remember names half the time. They are just ‘darling’ and ‘love’ and ‘sweetheart to make things easier.” she drawled the nicknames in an atrocious British accent that insulted his ears to even hear. She stomped ahead but was no match for his long stride. “Just so you know, “ Chloe continued. “ I would actually enjoy a hiking date. If I wasn’t in a dress I can’t breathe in, shoes I can’t walk in and on the hunt for a murderer. I find they are a great way to get to know someone.” Silence washed over them again as they focused on making their way speedily back to civilization.

“Are you saying you want me to ask you to go hiking?”

“Not on your life.”

“Oh thank Dad.”


	4. I will sing no Requiem

Dan worked out a lot lately. Particularly, he had found a hidden talent for boxing. He would hit the gym almost every day when he didn’t have a case or plans with Trixie, spending a solid hour at least on the punching bag. The bag was a poor substitute for a face however. One particular face that he saw often when he hit the leather in front of him.The name rang in Dan’s head as he made each hook today.   
  
Right hook: Lucifer

Left Hook: Morningstar

Trixie had drawn another picture in class of the family. Dan on one side, Chloe on the other, andHim in the distance.“That’s Mommy’s partner Lucifer.” She had told everyone at parent’s night. “He had to go away but he’ll come back. I know he will.” Chloe and Dan kept trying to tell her that there was a chance he might be gone for good but there was no shaking her faith.

Right Hook: Lucifer

Left Hook: Morningstar

He had walked into the precinct that morning to find Chloe already three files deep and looking like she hadn’t slept, again. “Hey Chlo, did you want to grab lunch later? Maybe we can grab Ella too.” He suggested. 

“No, I think I’m going to keep going through the financials on the Page case. We are obviously missing something.” She barely looked up while she brushed him off.

“Ok, let me know if you change your mind or anything.” She nodded again before flipping the next page. Dan sighed, the only time she showed any spark of personality these days was around Trixie. She buried herself in work and parenting. He didn’t even hear about her visiting Maze and Linda anymore.

Right Hook: Lucifer

Left Hook Morningstar

He did end up going to lunch with Ella anyways.They grabbed burritos and sat on the half wall outside the precinct watching the world go by. “Man, I miss Lucifer don’t you?” Ella said wistfully.She took another bite. “It just isn’t the same without him.”

“No. No I don’t.” He said with the tension that permanently lived in his body when it came with that name.

“Aw come on Dan, you don’t mean that.”

“Actually Ella I do.” He hopped down and began pacing. “I know he’s your friend-“

“OUR friend”

“Not right now he’s not.” Dan pointed emphatically. “Not when my kid is waiting for him every night likehe’s Santa, the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy combined. Not when my wife, my ex-wife, is a freaking ghost walking through life because he dicked off again to God knows where.No. I’m not going to sit here and reminisce about ‘goofy Lucifer and his wacky antics’ while my family is in this much pain.”Ella knew better than to argue with him so she just put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be ok.” She soothed. “Either he’ll come back or they’ll snap out of it, eventually.” He shrugged her off and threw out his lunch, no longer hungry.

“If he does come back, and he knows what is good for him, he’ll stay far away from me. I’ll make him wish he never came to LA to begin with.”

Right hook: Lucifer

Left hook: Morningstar

Right hook: Lucifer

Left hook: Morningstar

That pompous British ass had ruined the lives of the three most important women in Dan’s life. No matter how many deals he made, people he helped or murders he solved there wasn’t enough karma on the planet for Dan to forgive that.   
  
Right hook: Lucifer

Left hook: Morningstar


	5. That would be enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer doubts his worth in Chloe's eyes due to an unforeseen change.

They still hadn’t figured out how it happened, but Lucifer, for now was mortal. It was more than just his regular stance of being physically vulnerable around The Detective, everything was gone. No mojo, no increase endurance, no super strength. It was all gone. For the time being he was 100% human.   
  
He had never felt more useless in his life.

At least he could still play. He was trying to push all the what ifs out of his head and out through the keys.

“Lucifer?” He turned to find Chloe standing by the bar.   
  
“Ah Detective, forgive me. It appears my current” He paused “Situation has dulled my hearing as well.” He took a drag of his cigarette, if this kept up, he might consider quitting.

“You didn’t come into the precinct, so I wanted to check on you.” She sat next to him on the piano bench.

“Didn’t see the point really. It’s not like I would be of any use to you.”

“That’s not true. You’re still you.”

“Am I?” He got up and began pacing. “I can’t exactly give you the eggs these days. Everything that makes my inexperience tolerable is gone.”

“Lucifer, you aren’t the same person anymore.” Chloe began. He snorted and gave her a pointed look.   
  
“Finally, something we agree on.”   
  
“I don’t mean.” She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “I’m not talking about the fact that you don’t have your celestial side right now. What I’m talking about, is how you’ve grown as a man.” She stood, wanting to hold him but knowing he needed to move if he was going to calm down. “You are observant, an excellent communicator, you care for the victims and your teammates, none of that has anything to do with your powers.” She reached out and took his hand to make him look at him. “You are my partner. We’ll get through this.”

“And what if this is more than simply a blip in my existence?” He asked, eyes welling with fear. “What if this is the way things are now? This isn’t the arrangement you signed on for.”

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this before you’ll get it through your thick skull.” She rolled her eyes. “I love you Lucifer Morningstar. Not because you are the devil, or an angel, because you’re you.” She closed the distance between them, putting their combined hands behind her back so that he took the hint and held her.

“If this is who you are now, regular old human Lucifer. He is all I need, and I love him too.” He lifted one hand to her cheek, grounding himself in her eyes and reminding himself that she truly was real.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“Anytime. Now.” She smirked “Shut up and kiss me so we can go to work.” Lucifer chuckled.   
  
“Whatever you say Detective.” He murmured before he happily obliged.


End file.
